


Arrested Developments

by yeolish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Brief mention of arson, Chanyeol’s Birthday Week 2020, Crimes & Criminals, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolish/pseuds/yeolish
Summary: The back of a police car isn’t the place to make new friends, but the guy next to Sehun is hot, so he can't help himself.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 17
Kudos: 100
Collections: Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!





	Arrested Developments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tiny Sparks Challenge #11: The suspect is...
> 
> Happy Birthday, Chanyeol!🔥

The metal handcuffs are cold against Sehun's skin. It's a familiar sensation, but Sehun prefers it when he's wearing handcuffs on his own accord, not when a police officer is arresting him.

He curses himself for getting drunk the night before. He gets sloppy when he's hungover. Hell, he couldn't even put a shirt on before the officer busted down his door.

“Your conning days are up, pretty boy,” says the cop. “I'm taking you to jail.”

“Are you sure I can't convince you to let me go, officer?” Sehun asks, looking up at the man through his eyelashes. It's a pretty expression, one that Sehun uses to cajole men to give him what he wants.

Unfortunately, the cop is either extremely heterosexual or just hates his guts because he only snorts. “That won't work on me. I know all your little tricks.”

“I can show you a few new ones if you let me,” Sehun says coyly. The cop is good-looking enough; Sehun wouldn't mind sucking his dick to get out of this situation.

“Unless you want to get yourself more time in prison then I suggest you shut up.”

Sehun isn’t too worried about going to prison. One way or another, he’ll manage to escape soon enough.

“Get in,” the officer barks, pushing Sehun towards the awaiting police car. “And no funny business.”

“Oooo officer, I had no idea that you were that dominant,” Sehun drawls flirtatiously. “It's okay, I like it rough too.”

The cop looks unimpressed. “Tell that to the judge,” he says, opening the door of the police car.

Much to Sehun’s surprise, there's already another person sitting inside. 

“What is this, a carpool?” Sehun arches an eyebrow. “You couldn’t at least get me my own ride?”

The cop rolls his eyes, exasperated. “Just get in, pretty boy.”

“So rude. You could've said please,” Sehun huffs, but he slides himself into the backseat anyway.

“Hey,” the guy next to him greets. Like Sehun, his hands are cuffed behind his back. His hair is dyed bright red and the tank top he’s wearing does wonders for his muscular body. He has the face of a teenager, but the numerous tattoos on his sculpted arms tell Sehun that he is very much a grown man: an extremely attractive man.

“Hi.” Sehun licks at his lips as he checks out the other passenger. Now that's a man whose dick he would definitely suck— he’d even do it for free.

“Didn’t know they made criminals carpool now,” the man remarks.

“That’s what I said,” Sehun replies.

The cop chooses that moment to take his position in the front seat. “I can’t believe I caught both of you losers in one day.”

“Yeah well, we can't believe we have to squeeze in one car,” the man says. “What, did the budget for the police force get cut?”

Sehun giggles at that. He decides that he likes this guy. He hopes he didn't get arrested for murder.

“I’m Chanyeol,” the man introduces.

“Sehun.”

“What are you in for?”

“I may or may not have stolen money from the millionaire CEO I slept with,” Sehun hums. It would have been one of his biggest scores if not for the annoying cop that hunted him down.

“Oh shit, really?” Chanyeol sounds impressed. “Is the money still with you?”

“The police are trying to look for it, but I doubt they'll find it,” Sehun says, sending a pointed look at their driver. “What about you? What are you in for?”

Chanyeol smirks. It’s very sexy. “Arson.”

Sehun nods. Belatedly, he notices the ash and soot all over Chanyeol’s clothes and hair. “Did anyone like, die?”

“What? No. I set shit on fire, but I’m not a killer.”

“—Just a fucking pyromaniac,” the police officer cuts in. “And you two aren’t supposed to be talking, so shut it.”

Sehun chuckles to himself. The officer is such a drag. “Is that true?” he asks. “Are you really a pyromaniac?”

“Maybe.” Chanyeol shrugs nonchalantly. “Do you actually like it rough?”

Sehun smirks. He didn’t know Chanyeol heard that. “What’s it to you?”

“Future reference,” Chanyeol says, and Sehun doesn’t miss the way his eyes trail over his body. Sehun can’t blame him; he knows he looks sexy dressed in a leather jacket with no shirt underneath. Heh. Maybe Chanyeol could lend him his tank top once they were out of here.

Sehun winks. “I’ll take you up on that.”

“Are you sure you can handle it?” Chanyeol asks.

Sehun looks down at Chanyeol’s groin and hums. “I guess we'll just have to wait and see.”

“Shut it back there!” the police officer snaps from the front seat. “No socialising. This isn’t a field trip.”

“You're the one who insisted on arresting me,” Sehun points out. “You could've at least dropped this guy off at the station before coming to get me.”

“Hey, I take offense to that!” Chanyeol says indignantly. “If he did that then you wouldn't have met me.”

The man’s grip on the steering wheel tightens. “Shut up, or I’m gagging the both of you.”

“Jokes on you. I like being gagged,” Sehun quips.

“I'm sure you do,” Chanyeol replies, shifting slightly in his seat. Could he take any longer? He had been fiddling with the cuffs ever since Sehun had gotten inside the car.

When Chanyeol finally breaks free of his handcuffs, he does the same with Sehun's, subtly moving one hand behind Sehun's back to jimmy the bobby pin into the lock and the ratchet to open them.

“Could you have taken any longer?” Sehun asks in a low voice, rubbing at his chafed wrists.

“Sorry. I'm not used to working with other people,” Chanyeol murmurs back. “Are you hurt?”

Sehun shakes his head. “I've had worse.”

“You ready then?” Chanyeol asks, gesturing his head at the poor officer they were about to hijack.

Sehun nods, a smirk lining at his features. This could very well be the start of a wonderful partnership.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/kittenshixun)
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
